The present invention concerns an operating room (OP) light with a light casing, a plurality of LED illumination modules, which are displaceable for focusing purposes, and a focusing unit in the form of a linear transmission for focusing the illumination modules.
Preferably, the illumination modules are pivotably mounted in a satellite-like fashion to a central main light body. In that case, the main light body defines a working plane of the operating room light, about which the illumination modules are pivotable. In an operating room of an hospital, such a light provides a light cone which can be focused onto various focal points and which involves a particularly high level of luminous density at the focal point.
As various operations involve operating area sizes of differing magnitudes it is necessary to adapt the lighting field diameter of the operating room light to the operating area size and to be able to focus it to avoid dazzle effects due to reflections at the surrounding tissue.
The pivotal movement of the illumination modules for focusing onto different lighting field diameters is usually effected with an electric motor drive by way of adjusting motors. Those electric motors are cost-intensive and susceptible to trouble. Other known operating room lights include a central light which is adapted to be able to focus various light field diameters. That focusing is effected either by displacement of the lighting means or by displacement of the reflector which is arranged rearwardly behind the lighting means.
The main lighting body with the satellite bodies, which are pivotably secured thereto and which include the LEDs with a surrounding light casing, are usually fixed in existing operating room lights to the ceiling or to the component carrier by way of a gimbal suspension arrangement. A movement of the relatively heavy satellites in that case also changes the center of gravity of the entire light, which can cause unwanted rotation of the light at the gimbal suspension arrangement.
Based on the state of the art set forth in the opening part of this specification, a first object of the present invention is to at least partially avoid the aforementioned disadvantages and to provide an operating room light which permits inexpensive and trouble-free focusing, in particular, without causing unwanted displacement at the suspension arrangement.